That Hunger For Love
by PriceFieldMan
Summary: max does not know chloe and saves her from dying without using powers after that the romance starts to build Heavy PriceField
1. Chapter 1

It started as another day in class as he was talking about something to do with "true inspiration" Like usual Max was miles away thinking about her friends, food, homework, and photography, and suddenly she came back to it and realized that she had zoned out the whole class. Her mouth felt dry as if she hadn't had any moisture in her breath for no reason other than being lost in thought, she started to walk out when she heard "Don't even think about lea-"Mr. Jefferson was cut off by Max leaving the classroom really fast

"Not in the mood Jefferson" max uttered quietly. As she walked down the hallway she just stood there for about 5 minutes before deciding she needed to wash her face, she was about a good 7 yards away from the bathroom before she was interrupted by David Madson A.K.A douchebag. "Hey you Max listen do you know anything about Nathan Prescott" David asks demandingly "No why the fu- hell would I know anything about Natha-" Max added defensively before a gunshot rang through the hallways and it came through the girls bathroom Max didn't know what came over her but Max and David bum rushed the door to see a blue haired girl lying on the ground with a worried Nathan on the ground shaking her. It seemed almost telepathic as Max and David both worked together as Max kicked Nathan in the face and David held him down. "MAX FUCKING HELP HER" David shouted Max followed orders as she flipped the girl on her back took off her shirt and began to do some medical aid with what knowledge she knew she took a pair of tweezers and started to pull out shards from the wound and placed them on the ground freaking out in the process. From behind Max she heard Nathan sobbing and weeping saying "I didn't want to" David shut him down by saying "Just know this Prescott , you're a monster" For what seemed like forever of trying to help this girl she didn't know the paramedics finally arrived and for some odd reason they thought max was family cause she got into the truck and they didn't even ask a thing. Max didn't even care she was surprised of how the day from normal to total shit storm. In the E.R they sat Max and David outside of the room as a familiar face sat down next to David and Max recognized her it was Joyce from the Two Whales Diner "Joyce"? Max asks kind of quietly Joyce slowly lifted up her head and saw max "Max? Is that you, why are you here" David grumbles lowly "she helped Chloe in the bathroom" "I almost didn't recognize you, as if you didn't come to my diner once every Sunday night for almost 6 years" Joyce said A nurse came to us with the blue apron and a mask and said with a light but delightful voice "all of you can come see her now if you want" she led us into the room where the blue haired girl was laying half awake, then the doctor said " which one of you pulled the main shards out of her stomach" David pointed over at Max as the doctor walked over and said "you saved this girl since you got the main shards out of there we were able to save this girl by taking out the much smaller shards deeper in the wound so thank you I will leave you guys alone now" As Max went to go join the conversation she notices that Joyce and the blue haired girl were both looking at her with a ear to ear smile "Look I don't know who the fuck you are and how you were able to do that but thanks, names Chloe by the way" Chloe happily yet weakly said "Listen I didn't even know what I was doing I just watch hospital shows sometimes" max added Expecting anger Max was met with laughter and a struggle to talk through laughter "That's fucking hilarious- her words interrupted by a giggle fit, you are the luckiest doctor I've ever met." After a little while Joyce and David left the room to go back to work, which left Chloe and max alone to talk. Eventually the conversation evolved into relationships and Chloe could talk for hours about all the relationships she's had Mike, Randall and so many others. Chloe finally asks "got a special someone max, no let me guess it's a sci fi geek that wears bat man underwear" Max accidently blurted out to someone she just met "I actually don't like guys" then right after covering her mouth with her hand Chloe goes laughing again "so this is why you're so interested in our conversation, trying to get in my pants huh" Max blushed like a lava lamp as Chloe says "look at you, you're adorable" Max blushed even more now, Chloe laughed harder "So Max how long you been checking me out" Chloe said in the middle of one of her laughs "I..I haven't what, I mean I did, shit" Max worriedly said Chloe stopped laughing suddenly and curiously said "wait… You checked me out, unlucky for you I gotta get to know you better before we bang" Max blushing was like a constant flow of lava " I should probably go back to Blackwell now" Max accidentally tripped over the chair she was sitting and fell grabbing the first thing she could get her hands, however the thing she grabbed felt squishy and warm and kind of small but big enough to fit her hand, she slid her hand down only for her middle finger flick something round and hard till she heard Chloe moaned Max opened her eyes only to see her hand was on Chloe's breast, she quickly removed her hand and said "I'm so sorry please forgive me it was an accident" Chloe interrupted "see you next time Maxaroni" as she gave Max a look that made her melt "Bye" max said so fast Chloe almost didn't understand

Max got to her dorm and went straight to her room and laid down and so many thoughts went through her "did Chloe feel a way for her" and "did she like Chloe" they had only just met but Max felt a connection between the two of them but whatever she had class to worry about BZZ BZZ

Unknown number: looked at your phone got your numba I meant to tell you I look forward to seeing you again Mrs. Groper Max responded with a simple me too. _ A/N Please bear with me this is only my second fanfic ever so tell me any flaws that it might have, this is not a oneshotter


	2. A Visit

The following morning -

Max woke up to a particular annoying alarm

"surt the furk urp" Max said still half asleep she stayed up for half the night wondering if Chloe liked her or even if she liked Chloe

But she eventually would have to get out of bed to water her plant and go take a shower so she grabs her stuff and she thinks to herself I don't have any SHAMPOO! Out of all of the things I can run out of I run out of shampoo so she thinks why don't I go over to Kate's dorm to check on her and see if I could borrow some shampoo, yea to birds with one stone

Time change a couple of minutes

She's standing in the doorway of Kate's room and over hears a conversation between Kate and Victoria, with a whole lot of teasing coming from Victoria about Kates video, "did you enjoy being a viral slut, huh Kate" Victoria teasingly said,

Kate tried to answer but couldn't find her words "i…I'm not a vira…viral slut"

Max knew she had to step in but how? Victoria could screw up Max's time at Blackwell, but inside her head she said "Fuck it, time to be amazeballs"

Max barged in the door and said to Victoria "You need to shut the fuck up Victoria your an evil bitch, by the way you're the slut"

Victoria said surprised "Excuse me bitch, the fucked you just say"

Max decided to act dominant and got in her face and screamed with everthing she had "YOU HEARD ME YOU CUNT"

Victoria had a face of amazement on, did little calm max just yell you're a cunt with what seems like a burning passion of HATE so Victoria decided back down and thought that bitch won this round but she better prepare herself for a hellstorm

When max calmed down she and kate started to talk about what hell just happen "were did that come from" kate said to max "hell if I know" said max "I just got so angry at that slut" "hay what I say about that langue I don't what none of that here" said Kate "sorry I was angry but never mind, that I came here for a reason and that was for shampoo , got any I could burrow sure I do come in wait here on the bed ok

Time change (in the shower)

Max walked into the bathroom with a set of clothes, newly found bottle of shampoo, and a confidence by talking down Victoria

Max got in to the shower and started to wash herself and of course goes back to thinking about Chloe and the shower seem to get hotter just thinking about her but her thought were stop by a door opening in the shower room and heard Victoria saying max needs to think who she crossing I am this schools captain and she's just some lonely fucking pirate that saved some punk ass bitch who I don't even know

Max got out of the shower and made sure the close was clear and walk ran to her dorm and close the door and got dressed and heard a slight buzzing noise from her phone and took a look and saw that chloe had texted her to get her so food and come over plz Mrs. Groper ;)

Max: ok but plz not the nickname

Chloe: no emoji

Max: I will see you after I get the food so see you later alligator

Chloe: worse than emoji's god no

Max:

So max went and got food from the burger queen and carried it onto the bus to the hospital max decided to listen to some music so she grabs the earbuds but than the bus driver says anyone for the hospital so max thought maybe next time and gets up with the food and carry's it to Chloe's room , where Chloe was patiently waiting, as Max entered the room Chloe lit up like a light

"Thank god I was wondering if you could get here by the end of this week" Chloe saying impatiently

"Hey don't criticize me I don't have a car" Max said punching Chloe in the arm

"Maybe you and me can head out in MY car sometime" Chloe said

Wait wait hold on is she…. Is she flirting with me? Max Thought and couldn't help but blushed a dark shade of red, Chloe noticed this and thought aww how cute "sure I would enjoy that" says max

As the girls ate their food one of them had the fantastic idea to watch a movie on Chloe's laptop that her parents brought by

"No we're watching the empire strikes back" Max argued

"Hella no we are watching jaws, wait I'm in the hospital I chose" Chloe answered

"Ugh fine but if I scream it's on you" Max said angry

As the girls watched jaws on the small screen, Max got extremely scared and somehow managed to be next to Chloe and Max felt the heat of another person, next came another jump scare as Max dug her head in to Chloe's shoulder and kind of cuddled up with her, Chloe draped her arm around and Max and said "come on max its just blood and sharks nothing to it" "to you its that but I don't so fuck off" *punches Chloe's in the arm playfully* max looked up to see Chloe looking at here intently with does cute eyes of hers and the held the gaze for awhile until chloe came closer to maxes face and closed her eyes and pucker her lips and max thinks to herself is this happening I mean I am not complaining about it but wow its all happening faster than I imagined but its fine so you go in for the kiss Max thought

Max sunk into the kiss as Chloe was being dominant, Max and Chloe both felt a fire inside of their stomachs as if the world revolved around them and them only, Max felt like she had be dominant and moved onto Chloe sitting on her lap as went back into the kiss and slid her tongue into Chloe's mouth as their kiss evolved they finally broke and stared at each other

"Well that was something" Chloe breathlessly said

"A thing really" Max said

"No it was a hellva of a thing" Chloe said

Both girls were to in to the kiss to notice that the door was opened.

A/N_

Your welcome


	3. Family Troubles

Before I start I wanted to let you know of a couple stories coming up male Max: female Chloe Emo Chloe: Outgoing Max that's it onto it also I have no fucking clue why it pushes all the words together it looks fine on document word is such a bitch _

"C- Chloe" Joyce said standing there with some of Chloe's relatives  
Max quickly jumped off of Chloe with cheeks full of embarrassment and falls off the bed only to have a hand grab her leg and pull her back up "easy there, this is hella your problem too" Chloe said

As Chloe's family started to pile in a little girl who couldn't be older than 7 seven runs at Chloe full speed and nearly falls over halfway and hugs Chloe "Hey there my little hellraiser" Chloe patronizingly says the girl backs off and crosses her arms and says "I'm not widdle" with a pouty face the girl suddenly looks over at Max and says "why were you kissing her" As Chloe was about to answer the girl pipes up and points to her brother "Baba says that if you do that then you're a faggot"

The room fell silent and all heads turn to a small teenage boy who can obviously never take Chloe on, Chloe suddenly gets up despite being in a hospital gown, takes out the needle in her arm and walks over to him and looks back at Max "I'm sorry, I've tried to be nothing but nice around you but, fuck it" Chloe says

as Chloe walks over to him he looks up in fear and Max prepares herself I just now noticed but "Chloe has a very nice ass, thank you hospital gown" Max thought then shakes her head and remembers how she stood up to Victoria in Kates room and gets up decides to protect Chloe only to be pushed by the boy Max feels herself fall and hit a corner of the bed as the boy said "I won't let you bully me"

the last thing max saw before passing out was seeing everyone in the room which had to be at least 8 people holding Chloe back and they looked like they were struggling then everything went black and she was in her bed at her dorm

"Aww it was just a dream" Max sadly says until she saw Chloe using Max's TV playing MW2 she turned around and hugged max with muffled I'm sorrys

"before we continue how did we get out of the hospital"? Max asked

"Right well the doctors told me that we could leave after I socked that prick in the face and I brought you here carrying you princess style banged on the door across the hall like it was bloody murder until they opened up and told me where your room was to find it unlocked and your key inside the room next to your journal where you wrote down how you were going to confess to me, that's about it"

fuck I forgot about that, what's she going to say Max thought "really dude you were going to try and sweet talk me, that's beautiful" Chloe says as she wipes a nonexistent tear from her eye

"So Chloe wha-what are we now" Max asked fearing the answer as she closes her eyes and she felt Chloe's lips on hers, she wrapped arms around Chloe and pulled her in then Chloe broke the kiss and looked at her

"Max Caufield will you go out with me, and I'll tell you why I ask, ever since you saved me I fell for you and that pretty face of yours , I feel like you feel the same way and I nobody has brought me in good spirits for years and I-I think I love you" Max didn't know what to do she just laid there with complete shock and could only say one word "yes"

_ A/N There you have it a nice teaser chapter for things to come, things could go this or that way and I felt like I just needed to make a chapter where Chloe became a little like the broken mess we see from time to time and remember that girl the little one she is important, like I said watch for those storys


End file.
